bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Temperance
Masanori Kawahiru is still in search for his cousin the crown prince of the Soul Soceity. He is traveling in the Soul Society and then senses a massive Reiatsu headed in his direction. "Hello there, where are you running off to in such a hurry?" , the older looking man with the tattered black caped asked the mysterious stranger. "None of your business." Masanori sports white wings and trys to fly away. "Whoa whoa wait a minute there young man, whatever it is you are looking for maybe I can help", the man was curious upon seeing the wings of reishi sprouting behind the young strangers back. Masanori spots in midair. " Who I am looking for is Madara Kawahiru or known as Kamui the crown prince of the Soul Society's royal family, and I myself am of that family." " I see, so you are looking for Kamui, and you are a member of the royal family, now I understand, you must be going after Kamui in a quest for revenge. If I am not mistaken, he was responsible for killing almost the entire Kawahiru Clan" . "That is a personal matter. However if they don't help or get in my way than I will kill them." "There is no point in looking for that man here in the Soul Society, he been gone from this place for a long time. The best thing for you to do now is to calm down and explain to me what is going on, maybe we can exchange information". "I know that however his brother is still in the Soul Society. Besides I want to kill Kamui for killing my two friends." "Well believe me when I say this, I have no problem in you killing Kamui, but as for Silvet Hair, now that’s a different story". "I am not the equal revenge type person. If Seirietou won't help me than fine I won't fight him. And by not helping I mean not letting Kamui know that I am after him." "Then if not for revenge, why do you seek the one called Kamui, is it for justice, power, or to prove that you are stronger than him. Either way Seirietou is no longer here in the Soul Society, he has moved back to the Human World, I am not sure where too, but from what I’ve heard, he has established a training Dojo. So now that you know, what will you do". "I will look for Kamui or Madara Kawahiru and kill him for the crime of killing two my friends. You seem smart enough to see that if you fight me that it will end barely no matter if you win or lose. So let me be and I won't have to make my anger out on you stranger." "I won’t let you pass, not after what you just said, if you think you can get past me then by all means do so, but it won’t be as easy as you make it sound". Saigo drew out his Zanpakuto and pointed it towards Masanori, "I hope you are prepared to face the consequences of your words, if you can take me out, then the path to Madara will open, if not then you will have to find another way". "If? That is assuming you can stop me. Careful what you say child, I have in me the most divine energy that predates time itself. I was done a great injustice by Kamui and have every right to fight him. However, as you seem to be dumb enough to attack me, than can we get this over to where when I am done with you my shoes will be ruined and covered with your blood."